cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Grease 2
Grease 2 is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount on 7th November 1983, 16th November 1987, It got re-released by CIC Video and Paramount on 3rd August 1992, It got re-released by CIC and Paramount on 4th October 1993, 6th April 1998, 22nd March 1999, Is a UK DVD release by Paramount on 1st September 2003 and it got re-released by Paramount on 3rd November 2003. Description Many familiar faces from the smash hit "Grease" return to the campus and the new ones are equally memorable in this happy tribute to straight skirts, chick-chasing, and young love. It's 1961, two yrs after the original "Grease" gang graduated from Rydall High, and there's a new crop of seniors. The Pink Ladies and the T-Birds are still the epitome of cool, except that over the summer, something's happened to Stephanie, the soroity leader. She feels she's outgrown Johnny the head T-Bird, and is looking for a new love-one who's even more cool, and whose bike is even hotter. Meanwhile newcomer Michael is smitten with Stephanie, who won't even notice him. The conflict is on and Rydell High fun takes off to new heights. Cast * Maxwell Caulfield as Michael Carrington, an English exchange student and Sandy's cousin. Caulfield had already made his Broadway debut with roles in The Elephant Man and Entertaining Mr. Sloane. Having seen his performances, Allan Carr offered Caulfield the role of Michael over thousands of applicants. Unlike co-star Pfeiffer, Caulfield's career following Grease 2 was damaged by the film's failure. He has been quoted as saying: "Before Grease 2 came out, I was being hailed as the next Richard Gere or John Travolta. However, when Grease 2 flopped, nobody would touch me. It felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown in my face. It took me 10 years to get over Grease 2." * Michelle Pfeiffer as Stephanie Zinone, the leader of the Pink Ladies. With only a few television roles and small film appearances, the 23-year-old Pfeiffer was an unknown actress when she attended the casting call audition for the role of Stephanie. Other better-known actresses up for the part included Lisa Hartman, Kristy McNichol, Andrea McArdle, and singer Pat Benatar. Pfeiffer was a wild card choice, but according to Birch, she won the part because she "has a quirky quality you don't expect." Despite the disappointing reception of the film, Pfeiffer's meteoric rise to the Hollywood A-list began the following year when she played Elvira Hancock in Scarface. The T-Birds * Adrian Zmed as Johnny Nogerelli * Christopher McDonald as Goose McKenzie * Peter Frechette as Louis DiMucci * Leif Green as Davey Jaworski The Pink Ladies * Maureen Teefy as Sharon Cooper * Lorna Luft as Paulette Rebchuck * Alison Price as Rhonda Ritter * Pamela Segall as Dolores Rebchuck Reprising roles from Grease * Didi Conn as Frenchy * Eve Arden as Principal Greta McGee * Sid Caesar as Coach Calhoun * Dody Goodman as Vice Principal Blanche Hodel * Eddie Deezen as Eugene Felsnick * Dennis C. Stewart as Leo Balmudo (Craterface), leader of the Cycle Lords (appeared as the gang leader of the Scorpions in the previous film) * Dick Patterson as Mr. Spears (appeared as Mr. Rudie in the previous film) Supporting Cast * Tab Hunter as Mr. Stuart * Connie Stevens as Miss Yvette Mason * Jean and Liz Sagal as Noreen and Doreen * Matt Lattanzi as Brad * Lucinda Dickey as Girl Greaser * Vernon Scott as Henry Dickey * Tom Willett as Bowling Alley Manager (uncredited) Credits Trailers and info 1993 Re-release # The Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Top Gun", "Grease", "Ghost", "The Godfather Part I, Part II and Part III", "Fatal Attraction", "Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom", "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "The Untouchables" and "Zulu". # Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Grease Category:Musical's Videos by Paramount Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:BBFC PG Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by Paramount Category:Romance Videos by Paramount Category:Polydor Records Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1981 to 1986 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:1983 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:2003 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993